Fil de forum:Hypothèses longues - Sabaody Park/@comment-26448216-20150530151839
Salut à tous chers nakamas ! Aujourd'hui, premiere grosse théorie que je partage avec vous :) Les idées que je vais avancer ne viennent pas de moi, j'essaye juste de faire un lien avec ce que j'ai vu et entendu est ce qui me parait cohérent ;) Accrocher vous bien, c'est très long ! :p 1) Arc Zou/Big Mom Tout d'abord, je pense que le prochaine arc après Dressrosa sera celui de Zou et Big Mom. On sait que le Sunny Go et le reste de l'équipage sont tombés sur le bateau de Big mom. Sanji souhaite l'affronter et luffy lui donne son accord. Je pense que Sanji a échouer et s'est fait capturer par Big Mom ainsi que Ceasar Clown. Le reste de l'équipage effrayer par ces pouvoirs, prend la fuite en direction de Zou. D'ailleurs, je pense que Zou est sous le controle de Kaidou car l'equipage de Law est surement en mission la bas afin d'affaiblir Kaidou. Après Dressrosa, Luffy et co ( law, kinemon, kanjuro, et peut etre nouveau nakama :D ) retrouvent le sunny et l'equipage de law sur Zou. Ils décident de partir a la recherche de Sanji. Par ailleurs je pense que ce dernier sera sous le controle du lieutenant de Big mom, la meuf a 3 yeux ( voir hypothese de Alpha2late sur elle). Je vois bien un petit sanji se battre contre son propre équipage, sa pourrait etre stylé ;) Je pense également que Big mom est la cibles de Kid, Apoo et Hawkins. Cela nous peut nous faire de jolies retrouvailles entre pas mal de supernovaes :) J'envisage aussi un petit retour de Jinbei dans cet arc afin de rejoindre l'équipage ( il ferait la liaison entre la prise de controle de l'ile des homme poisson par Luffy suite a la défaite de Big Mom ). Je suis egalement du meme avis que ceux qui pensent que Big mom a le fruit de l'acide ou qqchose dans le genre ;) Cet arc pourrait egalement nous en apprendre plus sur le passé de Sanji, car je pense que c'est un prince, l'héritier d'un grand royaume ( théorie très interessante de Alpha2late a voir absolument ) Avouez qu'il a un petit coté noble, pensez aux sourcils ;) Voila pour l'arc Zou/Big Mom, cette théorie est purement hypothetique et peu approfondie et n'apporte pas beaucoup de preuve, je le reconnais. Après, c'est ma vision des choses et j'attend vos réactions pour connaitre les votres ;) Maintenant passons à l'arc Pays de Wano et Kaidou !! 2) Arc Pays de Wano et Kaidou Dans cette partie, je vais parler de plusieurs choses : histoires en parallele, retour de personnage .. Donc sa risque d'etre un peu le bordel :p Pour commencer, une fois l'arc précédent terminer, les samourais que sont kinemon, kanjuro, mononosuke et le mysterieux sangoro, vont certainement vouloir retourner sur leur ile natal : Wano. Entre temps, on aura surement appris beaucoup de chose sur ce pays. Par ailleurs, je soupconne Kaidou d'etre l'empereur de Kano, le pays des fleurs ( encore merci Alpha2late ) le pays de Sai, don chinjao etc. Ce qui m'amène a penser ça, c'est que les combattants de Kano possède des tatouages de chiffres sur leur corps. Et le personnage Scotch en possède un, lui qui ma tout l'air d'etre sous les ordres de Kaidou vu qu'il gouverne sur une ile appartenant a Kaidou. Donc je pense que Kaidou a forcement un rapport avec Kano. De plus, on apprend durant l'arc de dressrosa que Kano est en guerre. mais avec qui ?? Avec Wano bien sur ! Ici, Wano serait la representation du Japon et Kano de la Chine. De plus je trouve qu'il y a une forte ressemblance entre Kaidou et les empereurs chinois ;). Je pense que le but de Kaidou est de prendre le controle de Wano qui est un puissant pays et ce serait donc lui le responsable de la guerre entre ces pays. Revenons un peu a Wano : au jour d'aujourd'hui, on connait très peu de samourai : Ryuma du vent, Kinemon le renard de feu.. Mais pourquoi il possède tous des éléments de la nature dans leurs noms ? Ceci m'amène a penser que Wano doit etre etre separé en plusieurs contrées/villages ou chacunes caractérisent un élément comme pour les pays dans Naruto ( ptit clin d'oeil a Kishi ;) ). On remarque aussi que l'ancien directeur d'impel down s'appelle Shilliew de la pluie.. coincidence ? je ne pense pas. A l'origine ce gars la est surement un samourai, c'est un bretteur en plus ;) Ce lieutenant de Barbe Noire pourrait donc faire son retour dans cet arc comme la fait Burgess a Dressrosa. De plus, je pense qu'un autre ancien personnage de One piece pourrait faire son retour ici. Mais qui donc ? ENER bien evidemment ! Cette théorie est très farfelue mais très cohérente ;) J'ai beaucoup entendu parler que Kaidou aux cents bêtes serait une representation de la créature mythologique Typhon, un colosse aux cents bêtes de dragons. Etant donné que Oda aime faire allusions a la mythologie ou a toutes autres choses aussi improbables les unes que les autres. Alors j'ai pensé que Kaidou avait peut etre un Zoan mythique du Typhon, cela collerait avec son équipage de Zoan et permettrait de le placer bien au dessus du lot ! Et puis Typhon était craint des plus grandes divinités, Kaidou serait juste surpuissant ! Dans la mythologie, un certain Zeus affronte Typhon et arrive a le battre grace a un allié de dernière minute. Qui de mieux que Ener pour representer le dieu de la foudre ! Et l'allié de dernière minute ne serait ni plus ni moins que Luffy ;) On pourrait donc avoir le droit a une alliance Ener/Luffy, Ener effectuerait un peu un retour a la Croco-Boy ( Au passage je le soupçonne d'etre une femme a l'origine ). Pour ma part, je le vois bien revenir sur l'ile ou s'est retrouvé Urouge avant l'ellipse. Le fait que les deux soit originaire de la meme ile celeste, en l'occurence Bilca, et que le supernovae se retrouve comme par hasard sur une ile ou la foudre tombe comme de la pluie, ce n'est surement pas une coincidence.. Alliance en vue :) Et puis revoir le possesseur du logia qui est pour moi le plus puissant et le plus jouissif !! Ce serait dommage de gacher un fruit pareil ! Pour ce qui est de ses motivations, peut etre que durant 2 ans sur les mers bleues, Ener a reussi a se faire un nom au point de devenir schichibukai, le septieme qu'on ne connait pas :) La classe quand meme ! Outre ces multiples péripéties, Wano pourrait aussi etre le théatre de la revanche de Zoro. En effet, un rumeur circule comme quoi Koshiro, le maitre du dojo de Zoro, aurait assassiné sa propre fille Kuina, qui etait aussi l'ami d'enfance de Zoro. L'histoire raconte qu'il aurait eut 2 filles : Kuina et Tashigi, d'ou la ressemblance flagrante. Il aurait abandonné Tashigi et elever Kuina suite a une dispute avec sa femme. Vu qu'il ne veut pas que Kuina devienne une bretteuse, il la tue suite a la promesse faite a Zoro. Je le soupconne d'etre originaire de Wano, il a une tete a etre samourai ( vive l'argument ! ). On pourrait donc avoir le droit a des retrouvailles explosives entre Zoro, Kushiro et Thashigi a Wano ! Ceci pourrait amener un peu plus de profondeur au passé de Zoro que je trouve jusqua la pourri.. Autre élément important au sujet de Kaidou, c'est la presence de X drake dans son équipage ou pas. Avant l'ellipse, on le voit attaquer Scotch sur l'ile hivernale de Kaidou car il cherche a renter en contact avec lui. Après l'ellipse, il vient au secours de Scotch afin d'arreter Caribou. En tant que zoan mythique il serait normal qu'il fasse parti de l'equipage de Kaidou mais je pense qu'il la integrer afin de mieux détruire Kaidou. Je voit plus X drake en tant que gentil qui aidera Luffy par la suite. Ce grand nombre de Zoan lors d'une eventuel bataille sur Wano pourrait egalement voir le retour du CP9 et de Rob Lucci. La majeur partie du CP9 est composé de zoan, ils pourraient donc venir en aide a Luffy afin de combattre l'armée de zoans que possède Kaidou, sa serait vraiment interressant ;) Enfin, beaucoup pensent que Kaidou n'est autre que Scopper Gabban, le lieutenant du seigneur des pirates, Gol D Roger, car il possède le meme nez crochu. Je ne pense pas que se soit le cas mais il est possible qu'ils ont un lien de parenté et je pense également qu'on verra Scopper dans cette arc car c'est peut etre un samourai vu son physique. De plus, Luffy rencontre un membre de l'equipage de Roger regulierement : Crocus sur grandline, Rayleigh a l'intermédaire et Scopper dans le nouveau monde ;) Pour finir, je ne pense pas que tous les retours de persos d'on j'ai parlé s'effectueront, mais j'espere qu'il y aura une part de vérité dans ce que j'ai mentioné ;) Félicitations à toi si tu as réussi a tout lire sans t'emmerder :p J'espère que ceci vous plaira et n'hésité pas à me donner vos avis dans les commentaires en ésperant que j'ai de bon retour :) MERCI !! PS : aller voir les vidéos de Alpha2late17 sur youtube, ses théories sont justes bluffantes et je me suis beaucoup inspiré de lui pour créé ce topic ;)